Cosmetics are frequently stored and applied as a viscous liquid or as a soft and malleable solid form to an end user. Based on their fluid nature, cosmetics need to be stored in a container that prohibits seeping or leaking until the end user is ready to use them. Similarly, cosmetic containers often also contain a device to assist in applying the cosmetic to the end user. As with the container for containing the cosmetic, it is desirable to have a device to apply the cosmetic that is easy and inexpensive to manufacture with highly reliable results.